ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Rozwód z miłości
Odcinek 19 - Rozwód z miłości - dziewiętnasty odcinek serialu Ranczo, wyemitowany po raz pierwszy 29.04.2007 w TVP1. Opis Pod sklep swoim nowym samochodem przyjeżdża Więcławski i po cichu wchodzi do środka, by przestraszyć żonę. Więcławscy nie narzekają, dobrze im się wiedzie i w firmie budowlanej i w sklepie. Budowlaniec mówi, że niektóre małżeństwa, by uchronić majątek rodzinny przed fiskusem, biorą rozwód. Kusy spotyka Klaudię przed Urzędem u proponuje jej współpracę przy sprzedawaniu obrazów przedstawiających "Diabły Podlaskie". Córka Wójta zachwycona nową pracą od razu się zgadza. Więcławska wzięła sobie do serca poranną rozmowę z mężem. Wracając do domu Krystyna decyduje się na rozwód. Razem z mężem planują publicznie się pokłócić, by ich życie w separacji było bardziej wiarygodne. Wójtowi coraz bardziej podoba się praktykant Duda. Zupełne inne zdanie na jego temat ma Wójtowa. Klaudia spotyka pod sklepem Fabiana i chwali mu się nową pracą. Kusy w rozmowie z Lucy, porównuje swoje komercyjne obrazy do pracy na poczcie - żadnych emocji. Więcławscy przed sklepem ogrywają kłótnię, na oczach wielu mieszkańców Wilkowyj. Ławeczkowicze widząc całe zajście, dochodzą do wniosku, że nie ma dobrych małżeństw. W Lublinie w galerii sztuki Klaudia sprzedaje pierwsze dwa obrazy Kusego, z czego on wcale nie jest zadowolony, wiedząc, że to tylko chałtura. Więcławska podejrzewa, że jej mąż na prawdę chce rozwodu nie koniecznie dla dobra rodzinnego majątku. Żali się Policjantowi o jej nieszczęściu i prosi go by śledził Więcławskiego i patrzył czy nie ma on na boku innej kobiety. W Country Clubie Więcławski rozmawia z Kusym o jego problemach z żoną i o możliwości rozwodu. Policjant przychodzi do Więcławskiej i mówi sprzedawczyni same komplementy. Oznajmia, że nie ma do tej pory małżonki, ponieważ podobają mu się tylko kobiety niezwykłe. Więcławska podejrzewa męża o romans z Wioletką i prosi Staśka, by pouczył Więcławskiego. Policjant jednak dostaję burę od budowlańca, który nie lubi gdy ktoś wtrąca się w jego prywatne sprawy. Nowy biznes Kusego i Klaudii rozwija się. Córka Wójta ma już 10 zamówień na obrazy. Robi artyście zdjęcia, ponieważ kupcy chcą widzieć nie tylko obrazy, lecz również ich autora. Więcławscy ustalają podział majątku przed pójściem do sądu i dochodzą do wniosku, że pomysł z rozwodem nie był dobry, lecz nie chcą rezygnować. Wójt widząc zdjęcia Kusego w komputerze Klaudii, podejrzewa, że jego córka jest dziewczyną artysty. Okazuje się jednak, że aktualnym chłopakiem Klaudii jest Fabian Duda, co bardzo cieszy ojca. Policjant przychodzi do Księdza, by porozmawiać o problemie w małżeństwie Więcławskich. Pleban postanawia z nimi porozmawiać. Do Kusego przyjeżdża listonosz z gotówką z Lublina za obrazy. Z Więcławską znów flirtuje Policjant. Krystyna wpada w szał, gdy dostrzega, że jej mąż zaprasza do samochodu Wioletkę. Do auta Andrzeja dosiada się również Kusy. Wracają dwoma samochodami - artysta kupił jeepa Toyotę dla Lucy za pieniądze z obrazów, w zamian za niesprawnego UAZ-a Na żądanie żony Więcławski przysięga w kościele, ze między nim a Wioletką do niczego nie doszło oraz, że dochowa wierności swojej żonie. Wystąpili *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy Wilska) *Cezary Żak (Wójt i Ksiądz) *Paweł Królikowski - (Kusy) *Grzegorz Wons (Więcławski), *Dorota Chotecka-Pazura (Więcławska), *Marta Chodorowska (Klaudia Kozioł, córka wójta), *Violetta Arlak (Halina Kozioł, żona wójta), *Piotr Ligienza (Fabian Duda), *Bogdan Kalus (Hadziuk), *Piotr Pręgowski (Patryk Pietrek), *Arkadiusz Nader (policjant), *Magdalena Waligórska (barmanka Wioletka), *Marta Lipińska (Michałowa, gospodyni księdza), *Aleksander Gawek (listonosz), *Anna Kowalska (Dublerka Więcławskiej) Cytaty *'"Ty to jesteś artysta, były alkoholik, to ty masz osobowość jakąś"' - Klaudia do Kusego *'"Jak nikt na mnie nie patrzy, to myślę, że mnie nie ma."' - Klaudia *'"Widzę, że się całkiem do tej Unii przekonałeś, skoro ci się chłopcy zaczynają podobać na stare lata."' - Halina do Wójta *Wójt:"Jak mi kadrowa zaszła w ciążę, to ja wcześniej od niej wiedziałem" Halina:"A to niby skąd? Może ty wcześniej co przy tej ciąży majstrował?" *'"Czerepach szuja, to zawsze było wiadomo. Całe lata była to szuja użyteczna, ale potem ambicje chore zaczęły go zżerać i czas jego się skończył"' - Wójt o Czerepachu *'"Ty, to Hadziuk orient masz jak te kozy twoje"' - Pietrek do Hadziuka *'"Malowanie to jest jak praca na poczcie, żadnych emocji"' - Kusy *'"To jest nie do pomyślenia, żeby mając taką kobietę u boku, szukać innej na boku"' - Stasiek do Więcławskiej *'"Kobiety to mają niesamowitą intuicję, taką zwierzęcą"' - Więcławski *'"Wcięty to ja może byłem kiedyś, a teraz to ja najwyżej mogę być wzięty"' - Kusy *'"Taka różnica, że w America każdy szuka powód, żeby się cieszyć, a Słowianin szuka powód, żeby się martwić."' - Lucy *'"Kobieta czasami komplementu to bardziej potrzebuje niż prezentu."' - Więcławska *'"No, a co ja mam myśleć, jak ty mu zdjęć narobiła jak do pierwszej komunii"' - Wójt do Klaudii o Kusym *'"Z wami nie ma prywatnie – albo przesłuchanie, albo spowiedź."' - Michałowa do Staśka *'"Takie nogi wozić autobusem to jest wykroczenie drogowe"' - Więcławski o Wioletce *'"Wszystko co z Wioletką jest związane jest grzeszne"' - Kusy *'"Ksiądz ma swoje tajemnice spowiedzi, a ja mam swoje. Ludzie życzliwi zadzwonią."' - Michałowa *'"Są prawa kanoniczne i prawa człowieka."' - Michałowa Zobacz też *Seria II *Seria II (DVD) *Seria II (Album) Linki zewnętrzne *Zobacz odcinek na stronie TVP Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria II